


Tell Me We Get What We Deserve

by kissesfromkrug



Series: How To Be A Heartbreaker [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Apologies, Getting Together, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissesfromkrug/pseuds/kissesfromkrug
Summary: In which Willy attempts to help Mitch with all his Important Auston Issues - and it kinda works.





	Tell Me We Get What We Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Not for profit, fictional; feel free to point out any typos. :)
> 
> Title taken from "Way Down We Go". Again.

It doesn't change anything on the ice. At least, not noticeably to anyone outside of the two of them.

They're still putting up big numbers and headed for a playoff spot, but every time Auston catches Mitch's eye, Auston has a look on his face that Mitch just can't explain. It's something between betrayal, fear, and sorrow, three things he's never seen Auston actually feel.

Mitch soon realizes that he's not the only one to spot the changes.

"Do you want me to beat him up for you?" Willy asks him quietly one plane ride out of Dallas.

"You wouldn't beat up a fly if it insulted your mother," Mitch shoots back. "And what would you do? Lay on him until he apologizes?"

"Shut up, I can fight."

"In your dreams."

"I'm trying to help you," Willy says seriously, and Mitch huffs. "I won't beat him up, but seriously. Someone needs to knock some sense into him. It's obvious there's something wrong between you two."

"Not my problem, not my fault," Mitch mutters harshly, remembering to keep his voice down so as not to wake his sleeping teammates. "Not my fault that he thinks I'm disgusting."

"He doesn't, he's just-"

"Scarred for life and scared that I'll infect him with my gayness or something. Like, you'd think I parade around in sparkly spandex and wave rainbow flags in his face."

"Kappy and I will talk to him about-"

"About what?" Mitch interrupts. "The fact that he needs to get over himself and start treating me normally again? That'll go over well, eh?"

"If we say it right," Willy insists. "I promise, we can do it."

"And if not?"

"Then we'll get some reinforcements."

"From?" Mitch prompts. Willy thinks for a few seconds.

"Davo and Stromer, who else?"

"You're wearing your awful-idea jeans, aren't you?" Willy just laughs and shrugs.

"I got this," he says casually. "Matts loves me." Probably not the perfect thing to say, but Mitch just ignores it and stares out the tiny window.

• • •

"So." Auston is already awkward at the first word, gripping his bottle tightly. "Wanna talk about something with me for a minute?"

"No," he says to Willy. "I'm tired and I want alcohol so I can get laid with some hot chick."

"Sounds stupid to me," Willy observes. "But really, talk to me, Matts, I wanna know something."

"Stop."

"I once heard that the only reasons guys are homophobic is that they're either idiots, or they're afraid of how good dick tastes." Auston chokes on a sip of his beer and stares at Willy with a look of horror. "And I'm pretty sure you're not too much of an idiot - kind of, but not _that_ much."

"Willy, what the fuck?" He asks. "Why are you-"

"Because my best friend is having a shitty time just 'cause you can't get the fuck over yourself," Willy explains. "You wanna be responsible for Canada's most adorable hockey player being sad just 'cause you insulted him?"

"I didn't insult him, I just panicked - he's too sensitive, if that's what gets to him," Auston mutters. "Besides, you weren't even there."

"So he's not allowed to be upset when he's called a fucking fag, is he?" Auston's jaw tightens.

"Of course he told you."

"What do you _mean_ 'of course'?" Willy demands, mocking Auston. "Of course he told me ' _cause we're best fucking friends_. He's not the type of guy to bottle up his fears and frustrations like you." Auston is taken aback, swallowing down more of his drink. "Don't got anything to say to that?"

"I'm not a very emotional guy," Auston says slowly, as if Willy might misunderstand if he talks any faster. "So, I don't show as much feeling, but that doesn't mean I don't feel anything."

"You're a warm-hearted sweetie but you act like a stone wall for what reason, huh? That's rich." Willy leans a bit closer, adding, "I don't think you're that emotional, Matts, don't try and force me to pity you."

"Since when did you become Mitch's personal advisor with all the wisdom?" Auston challenges.

"Since when did you not call him Marns?"

"When he exposed the fact that he lied to me and tried to take advantage of me." Willy laughs aloud at that, slamming a palm on the counter. "Don't laugh at me."

"I can't help it! That's just-" Willy shakes his head in disbelief. "That's the stupidest fucking thing I've ever heard in my life! _Marns_ taking advantage of _you_?"

"He could-"

"And you said he lied to you? How is that? Not telling a deep secret suddenly becomes lying when said secret is made known? Is that how stuff works?"

"What would you know about it?" Auston growls, knuckles white around the beer bottle. "You don't have a guy who's in love with you like that." Willy's stomach churns, and he wants so desperately to say _yes, yes I do, he's adorable and funny and I never want to stop touching him 'cause he's the best thing that's ever happened to me_. But he doesn't. He can't.

"Doesn't mean I don't know how it feels to be rejected." Auston snorts, but Willy can see his nervousness as he nibbles on the lip of the bottle.

"I'm done with this conversation," he tells Willy. "Just - fuck off and complain about Mitch to someone else."

"No, this isn't over, and also - no, I'm not complaining, I'm trying to get you to pull your head out of your ass so you can see how immature you're acting."

"Immature?" Auston scoffs, turning all the way to face Willy. "I'm immature for not being attracted to guys?"

"For acting like guys who're into guys are poisonous and repulsive and don't deserve to be in your presence," Willy says, getting louder. This isn't really a conversation they should be having in a crowded bar, but needs must.

"You're immature for acting like Mitch is a sworn enemy and that it's a crime to be gay - news flash, buddy, it's not!"

"In some places it is," Auston points out, and Willy grits his teeth. He clenches a fist and gets out, 

"You're missing the whole _point_ \- you're being an absolute idiot by ignoring your best friend just because he doesn't happen to bang girls."

"He's not my best friend," Auston says coldly, and even though it's not technically directed towards him, Willy feels a sharp pain in his gut. Auston can't be serious.

"What the fuck."

"Get out and don't tell me how to live my life," Auston adds, sliding off the barstool. "I can love whoever I want and hate whoever I want, too." Willy pouts angrily, grabbing Auston's arm.

"I won't say anything else, but I just wanna show you something. Wait a second." Auston looks suspicious as he slowly asks,

"What is it?" Willy cranes his neck, finding Kappy sitting only two seats down.

"Kappy! Kas! C'mere!" He watches as Kappy hops down from his chair and heads to stand between Willy and Auston.

"Something I can help you with?" His lips are wet and parted, hair damp and face red from either exertion or alcohol. Knowing Kappy, probably both.

"What?" Auston demands, and Willy leans in and kisses his boyfriend right on the mouth. Kappy's eyes go wide before he sinks into the kiss, grabbing Willy's face with one hand and sliding the other through his long hair. "Oh my god what the fuck-" Willy leans back to see Auston's cherry red face looking mortified, horrified, and aroused all at once.

"So," Willy says with a tinge of sarcasm. "There's more than one reason I'd like you to consider kindness before alienation."

"Oh my fucking god," Auston says again, pushing past them and heading across the bar. Kappy still has his hands on Willy, glancing around nervously to see if anyone else saw them.

"Whatcha talking about?" He asks when he's satisfied that they went unnoticed.

"I'd rather...not say." Kappy raises an eyebrow. "Later. At home."

"Okay. Buy me another drink, I'm thirsty."

• • •

"I told you it wouldn't work," Mitch sighs, resting his chin on his hands that drape over the knob of his stick. Practice seems just a little different than it used to, with the whole Auston problem.

"It's always worth a try - and besides, I don't give a shit if he hates me, I'm not gonna let it go," Willy says.

"No." Auston skates by the bench for a drink of water, obviously avoiding Mitch.

"Matts," Willy calls, and Mitch elbows him. Auston raises an eyebrow and moves to stand in front of them, eyes anywhere but their faces.

"What?"

"Just wanted to get something straight," Willy begins, and Mitch snorts and thinks ironically, _ha, straight_. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No. I've got no reason to be afraid of a Swedish teddy bear."

"Then why won't you look at me?" Mitch shivers as Auston finally looks up, first meeting his eyes with an icy stare, then turning to Willy.

"You were saying?"

"Do I have something wrong with me?" Auston doesn't answer, struggling to keep eye contact as Willy repeats, "Is there something wrong with me?" Mitch can tell that Auston wants so badly to say yes, and it hurts him. He hesitates, then answers,

"Not-not in the actual sense, but..." Mitch wants to throw up.

"Okay, so why does me dating Kappy change me all of a sudden? Am I a different person?"

"Yes!"

"No - think about this: do I act differently? Do I treat you differently? Do I ask favors of you or tempt you or _do any stupid shit people would do if they were desperately single_?" He doesn't let Auston even open his mouth. "No! I fucking don't! So you don't have to treat me like an alien with the plague, 'kay?" Mitch really hopes that no one else can hear this.

"I don't, I just...can't see you as the same person anymore," Auston says awkwardly, and Mitch shifts closer to Willy.

"Are you afraid of me?" Willy repeats, and Auston ducks his head. Mitch almost delves further into that, curious as to his silence, but the whistle blows, and everyone is called to center ice.

"I don't hate you and I'm not afraid," Auston mutters in Willy's ear, but Willy's determined to show Auston what it's like to be ignored. Mitch gulps when he sees a red hickey on the back of Auston's neck.

He wants so badly to be able to do the same as Willy, except that he also wants to be with Auston so very badly - and all the time, too - that he can't even _imagine_ shunning Auston. Getting ignored hurts so bad in and of itself.

The rest of practice the three of them don't share any words with each other, Willy going over to be with Kappy and Auston choosing to talk to Zach. Mitch follows Mo around quietly, getting endless chirps from everyone about why his mouth isn't constantly moving anymore.

The ride home starts out miserable, as it has been for three weeks.

At first, Auston doesn't acknowledge him from the passenger seat, per usual, but today, Mitch doesn't sing along with the radio as he drives Auston home. Auston sends him a glance out of the corner of his eye as Mitch squeezes the wheel so hard his knuckles turn white.

"You getting out?" He asks once they arrive. Auston simply sits in the seat, staring at him more than he has in the three weeks of silence. "What?"

Before Mitch can figure out what's going on, Auston leans over the center console and plants his lips on Mitch's. His brain short-circuits, the sensation of Auston's plush mouth sending sparks down his spine and making his pants feel just a bit tighter. Shit, Auston's good.

Auston pulls away after what most certainly is not long enough, looking well-kissed and pleasantly surprised. Mitch just smiles dopily at him, and Auston's eyes go wide as if he only now realizes what he's done.

"Shit, sorry, I didn't mean to - I just wanted to try it, uh, not for me - thanks for the ride, bye."

"Aus-" Mitch can't even get in a word as Auston trips out of the car and rushes inside. "Oh."

He can't stop thinking about the kiss.

Or the hickey.

• • •

The next day is an awkward one as Mitch stops his car in front of Auston and Zach's shared apartment. Zach always drives himself to practices and games a little too late for Auston's taste.

Mitch makes a vow not to mention the kiss on the way to the arena. Auston turns up the radio the second he gets in the car, and Mitch immediately bursts into song alongside Kelly Clarkson.

Auston doesn't smile like he usually does - he's never not smiled at Mitch's vehicle karaoke sessions - or criticize Mitch's voice. He doesn't even question when Mitch speeds through a red light.

Mitch hates this Auston, wishes they'd never kissed in his car. It was a damn good kiss, but it's ruined Auston. He's obviously confused and angry at himself, and Mitch can't tell if Auston is angry at him, too.

This not-talking thing doesn't help much.

"Willy," Mitch finally says a couple days later, catching him as they're in the elevator alone heading to their Ottawa hotel rooms to change.

"Yeah?"

"I need help." The door opens, and Mitch hurries to his room. "I need you to talk to Matts again about this thing that's happening 'cause the other day he kissed me and now he doesn't look at me and everything's worse and I dunno what to do."

"Wait wait, he kissed you?" Willy asked. "Like, voluntarily? Was it good?"

"Yeah, yeah, to both of those - but it didn't help anything! He thinks I'm invisible now!" Mitch exclaims, pacing back and forth across the carpeted floor as Willy stands with crossed arms.

"He won't talk to you?"

"Nope."

"Have you tried asking him about it though?" Willy suggests.

"Dumb idea - also, no, I haven't. That would _not_ help."

"You're such a tormented teenage girl," Willy sighs. "I feel bad for your parents."

"Shut up, this isn't about me-"

"For once, you admit it."

"-and I need to figure out what to do." Willy thinks as Mitch begins to strip.

"Get laid and make him jealous," he finally says, when Mitch is in ripped skinny jeans and a plain red tee.

"He doesn't _want_ me, he wants to not ever see me again, why did-"

"Try it," Willy interrupts, "You never know."

"I think I do."

"You asked me to help. I've helped. You're welcome." Willy turns to go with a shrug. "Meet me downstairs in 10."

• • •

"This is such a bad idea," Mitch says as they walk into the club. Willy has a hand around his waist so no one comes to talk to them as they make their way to the bar. 

Willy sits on a barstool between Mitch and some dirty blond with glitter in his hair. After a few moments, he faces Mitch and leans in, murmuring, "You really should think about finding someone."

"Then why are you here?"

"Wingman," Willy offers. "Besides, if anyone recognizes us, it'll just be two young guys being dumb and trying something new for the hell of it." Mitch nods in understanding, and Willy peers over Mitch and waves.

"Hey Marns." Kappy nudges his shoulder and moves past him, diving in for a kiss as Willy leans up to greet him. They're so lucky they have it so easy.

"Until he finds a man, we're stuck it with him," he tells Kappy when they separate.

"Might take a while," Kappy chirps, and Mitch punches him in the arm.

"Shut up, I can pick up just fine." Willy grins, and Mitch finally looks around. The space is filled with guys with varying amounts of clothes, strobe lights flashing and music thumping in his ears.

Mitch glances over at Willy. "You guys can go, uh, dance, if you want. I'll be okay."

"You sure?" Willy questions. Mitch's face scrunches up in amusement. 

"Yeah. I'm hot enough." Willy beams even wider and squeezes Mitch's knee as he gets up.

"Don't have too much fun," he says, Kappy trying to drag him away.

"Same to you!" Mitch pats his pockets to make sure he has his wallet and phone, facing the bartender and ordering a shot of Patrón.

Around 30 minutes later, he's still sitting alone, having fielded off a couple offers already, now nursing a frozen strawberry margarita as he watches the guys on the dance floor. If only he knew how to dance...and someone to do it with.

His eyes roam over the crowd, biting his lip as he sees a particularly scantily clad group in the center. There's someone with dark hair and a solid, bare chest at the center of them, swirling his hips with hands in his hair. He's got the nicest ass Mitch has ever seen - except for Auston, that is - and he's tall, definitely taller than Mitch.

Mitch leans a little closer and squints. It looks a _lot_ like Auston, but it can't _possibly_ -

The guy turns his head, and Mitch lets out an audible gasp and quickly averts his gaze. He stares blankly at the wall for a moment before willing himself to look at the guy.

It is most definitely Auston, square jawline and floppy hair unmistakable. Mitch wants to run over and rub his hands all over Auston's slick, sparkly chest, lick at the tempting curve of his neck, grab his ass and squeeze it hard.

A guy in a low cut tank top and shorts sidles up behind Auston and grabs his hips, grinding into him as he tilts his head back with an open-mouthed sigh. Mitch notices that Auston's belt is undone, zipper down as he dances, and he suddenly goes light-headed at the possibilities.

Auston is turned around and kissed fiercely by the guy, his hands reaching around and palming Auston's ass like Mitch so badly wants to do. They slide under the fabric of his loose pants, and Mitch's eyes bulge as he sees Auston move down the guy's neck, tongue darting out to lick and suck at the shining skin.

Mitch looks over to a door leading to the back of the club, realizing that Auston has to go past him to get to it. He hopes desperately that Auston won't do it.

Soon enough, after some more dirty kisses and ass-grabs, Auston tugs on the guy's hand. He goes willingly - who wouldn't, for Auston Matthews? - and they pass right by Mitch without so much as a glance in his direction.

Mitch chokes as he sees Auston's bruised lips, the mark on the guy's neck, his pants exposing more than Mitch has ever seen outside of a locker room. He kinda hopes Auston doesn't get his shirt back.

Somehow, over the noise, Mitch hears the guy murmur, "I wanna fuck your ass." _Lame dirty talk_ , Mitch thinks as Auston laughs and replies in a sultry tone,

"After I eat yours." Mitch wants death.

He pays for his drinks, downs the rest of the margarita, and heads out to find Kappy and Willy. He discovers them pressed against a wall, making out like their lives depend on it with hands under each other's shirts.

"Oh! I, uh-" Mitch starts awkwardly. "I gotta go, okay?" Kappy looks over Willy's shoulder, looking debauched and blissful.

"See ya tomorrow, have fun, don't get lost."

"I could get lost in you all night, baby," Willy murmurs, nipping at Kappy's neck to regain his attention, and the Finn giggles. He grabs Willy's face, and it's time for Mitch to go.

He stares at the ceiling when he gets home, unable to get the image of Auston out of his head.

Auston is the most confusing person he's ever met.

• • •

It's almost two weeks later when Auston corners Willy after a team breakfast. He sits Willy down in the chair in his room, practically beginning to interview him.

"How'd you, uh, know you were...you know," Auston starts off awkwardly, and okay, maybe it's not _really_ like an interview.

"Gay?" Auston nods and looks down at his phone, unlocked and open to the Notes app. Willy hides a grin. "Senior year of high school, I guess. Or sometime around then. I didn't want to take a girl to the prom, I wanted to take this one guy on my team. My parents didn't let me, so I didn't go. They were kinda surprised at that, and that's when I realized how serious I was about it." Willy pauses for a moment to remember it. "So yeah. That's how I figured out."

"So was it just one person?"

"Nah, it was me looking back and being like 'hey, there were a lot of attractive guys in middle and high school, wonder what that means'. But no, not just one person." His eyes get dreamy, and Auston knows he's going to talk about- "Kappy, though...god, he's so pretty."

"Okay, uh," Auston tries, having never been so awkward in his life. "So you think, um, will - shit, uh. Do you wanna marry Kas?"

"Fuck - I want to, but not any time soon," Willy says, still partially in dreamland. "I loved him from the second I saw him, like, I just decided 'that one's gonna be mine someday', and now we're on the same team and it's going great." Auston thinks about the first day he saw Mitch. Did he feel that way? He doesn't even know.

Willy cuts himself off after his starry-eyed confession, looking guilty. "Shit, that was rude, sorry, I didn't even think-"

"It's fine," Auston interrupts. "Whatever."

"No, not whatever. You're trying to get Mitch, aren't you?" Auston averts his eyes and taps his fingers on his knee. "That's why you're here? To get lovey-dovey advice?"

"Relationship advice," Auston mutters. "And don't just assume it's Mitch just 'cause-"

"Well, first off, don't hate him," Willy interrupts, ignoring Auston's blatant lie. "Step one to love. And step two, try and actually keep in touch? Don't just check Instagram every once and a while or say just 'hi' in the locker room. He wants you, but you gotta make yourself obvious so he knows."

"How?"

"Not sure."

"Helpful advice. 'You should fix this part of the car, but I dunno how to do it'," Auston says drily, but Willy only laughs. 

"Hey, I'm not really an expert. I just love Kappy and that's enough." Auston droops his shoulders, a sign of mild defeat.

"Do I just tell him or drop hints that-"

"Show and tell," Willy says, his smile even wider. "Both."

• • •

Auston never figures out that Mitch saw him the one night at the club - or maybe he does - but either way, he wouldn't talk to Mitch about it. They're hardly on a friendly basis as it is.

And they most certainly did _not_ break up - there was nothing to break in the first place. Fuck the fact that Auston deleted a few Instagram pictures with Mitch in them and broke their snap streak. 

"Did you guys break up?" Mo asks after a particularly grueling practice where Babs bag skated them to hell and back.

"Huh?" No.

"You and Matts." Mitch looks up to see if he's joking, but there's no trace of a smile. "Did you-"

"We weren't, uh-" Mitch can't get out the words, and Mo frowns, saying,

"Sorry, I know you probably didn't want to make it common knowledge, I just. I mean, you're kind of obvious, and...the past month or so you just haven't been _you_ , Marns, and we're all worried."

Mitch wants to tell him that they weren't dating, that they could never date, not in a million years. He wants to say that Auston kissed him and regretted it and now he practically pretends that Mitch doesn't even exist. He wants to say that he wishes they were dating.

He doesn't.

Mo slaps a hand on Mitch's shoulder, squeezing it once. "Hope you get your relationship figured out before April. If you need any help, I always offer free advice."

"Thanks."

"Need a ride?" Mitch dully shakes his head. Mo flashes him a small, toothy smile before grabbing his bag and heading out of the arena.

Mitch finds himself staring across the empty locker room with a tired ache behind his eyelids. His bag lays at his feet, but he can't bring himself to pick it up and leave.

The door opens, and the last person he expects to see walks in.

"Auston," Mitch breathes, and Auston immediately looks uncomfortable. He doesn't say a word, quickly moving to his stall and grabbing his phone. He waves it in Mitch's direction without looking, and Mitch lurches across the room to block the door.

"Please move," Auston says in a pained voice. "I gotta go to lunch, they're waiting." Mitch just spreads his arms across the door. " _Move_ , Mitch."

"Kiss me again," Mitch blurts, every logical thought he had having shot straight out of his head. "Please. It'll be good, I swear."

"Get away." Mitch shakes his head.

"Please, just one more time. Then you can tell me whether you hated it or not."

"Mitch, I need to-" He grabs Auston's cheeks and slams their lips together, and Auston drops his phone and latches his hands onto Mitch's hips. Mitch is shocked, to say the least.

Auston tilts his head and slips his tongue in Mitch's open mouth, letting Mitch run fingers through his hair. Mitch's knees weaken against the door, but Auston's strong grip keeps him in place as their kisses get more and more frantic.

"Oh shit," Mitch breathes into Auston's mouth, leaning in for more. Auston nips at his lip and licks into his mouth again, squeezing Mitch tighter. Mitch wants bruises, wants to be marked up so bad, needs a sign that Auston was there when he realizes what he's doing and leaves Mitch forever.

He groans softly as Auston slides a thick thigh between Mitch's legs, seeming to know how riled up Mitch is. He untucks Auston's dress shirt and slides a hand up the back of it, feeling the tightly strung muscles shifting as he kisses the air right out of Mitch.

He grinds against Auston's leg, the friction on his dick a pleasant counterpoint to Auston's slick lips and tongue devouring him from the inside out. Auston reaches down and palms Mitch's bulge, and Mitch lets out a shocked moan.

It seems to startle Auston enough to pull away, face flushed and shirt undone. His eyes look crazed, and Mitch simply stares until Auston speaks up in a strained whisper. "Good?"

"Fuck," Mitch grins back at him. " _Fuck_." He reaches for Auston again, but hands pin his wrists to the door. _H.O.T. for hot_ _as hell_ , Mitch thinks, staring at Auston and never wanting to let him move.

"I hope-"

"I saw-" They both start talking at the same time, and Auston shuts his mouth. "I saw you at the club one time," Mitch says, less energetically than when he'd tried to say it before. "With, uh."

Auston blanches, and he takes a step back from Mitch in horror. "You _what_? You-you saw me?"

"You looked good though," Mitch says hoarsely, regretting every word he's said since Auston walked in. Still, he keeps talking. "I wanted to touch you so fucking bad, you looked like a fucking Greek  _god_  or some shit, I, like, lost my fucking mind." He's making even more of a fool of himself and now-

"Greek god, eh?" Auston takes a step closer. "How's that?"

"Don't make me-"

"I want it, and we both know you want it," Auston says lowly, and Mitch presses himself even more against the door. "Just let me."

"Why didn't you talk to me?" Mitch questions, the last word ending on a gasp as Auston bites at a tendon in his neck and sucks a bruise just below the neckline of his shirt, the heat of his hand burning Mitch's skin.

"Nervous," Auston admits, more confident now that his face is buried in Mitch's neck. He kisses his way up to Mitch's face, and Mitch can no longer think of anything unrelated to Auston's body.

"Jesus fuck," he breathes as Auston moves his thigh back into place, a hand on Mitch's ass encouraging Mitch to grind on him more. His other unbuckles Mitch's slim black belt as Auston kisses his buzzing lips again. He bucks up into the touch, squirming and unsure which part of him feels best.

His dick is throbbing against Auston's leg, neck and shoulder stinging from the bites, and he full-body shudders as Auston pinches his ass.

"Oh my god, please," he begs, hands on Auston's shoulders as he pushes down into the pressure on his dick. "Please please, c'mon."

"I got you, babe," Auston murmurs in his ear, and Mitch whines, letting his head thump back against the door. He doesn't know what act Auston had put on for almost two months, but he knows he hated it to the core - apparently Auston's not too bad at acting, either.

There's a banging on the outside of the door, and Auston stumbles back as Mitch trips to the side. "What the fuck is taking so long to get a phone?" Zach asks, looking from Auston to Mitch with a raised eyebrow. "I see."

"We weren't-" Auston tries, but Zach only smirks.

"You want a piece of pizza or a piece of that ass, Matts? We gotta know asap." They both blush, Auston uncharacteristically so, and Mitch takes another step back. 'Go,' he mouths at Auston, who reluctantly follows Zach out the door - but not without sending a filthy look to Mitch's shaking form.

He can hear Zach chirping him all down the hallway. Oh well. If his team knows, then they know. All Mitch wants is to have Auston for himself.


End file.
